The Technicolor Collar
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Post AM Carrion has retired to Idjit with Letheo when Candy comes to find him after her trip to the Void. Broken, she decides to stay with him while she heals. Her presence changes Carrion more than it already had. But what could she possibly be doing to make the former Lord of Midnight have anything more than nightmares?
1. Chapter 1: Candy's Return

**After thoroughly immersing myself in Absolute Midnight, I've become much more open to a CandyxCarrion pairing, so this story will take place after AM and mostly ignore whatever awaits us in the fourth Book of Abarat, including Midnight's Empire. (BTW, am I right in thinking that Carrion only had brothers after his sister died in the orchard? And yet "brothers and sisters" is used to when referring to his siblings. The slew of continuity errors between Days of Magic, Nights of War and Absolute Midnight makes me want to grind my teeth and scream.)**

**This is also my hope for what might happen in the actual books concerning the pairing. I was pissed when, after setting up 4 or more possible pairings within the first two books, this fisherman jumps on her boat, tries to stab people, and is suddenly her true love. FTS. The only way I'm okay with Gazza's sudden appearance is if they brought him out specifically to kill him. Carrion's comment in Tazmagor has given me hope.**

**This is doubtless OOC, but it's all in good fun, and writing it has been very cathartic after all my frustration with Absolute Midnight.**

(-)

He hadn't seen her in over a year. He'd been forced to magically flee Scoriea when the Nephauri had been instructed to kill everyone, and he knew she'd never let him take her if it meant leaving her friends behind. He'd tracked down her friends, the John brothers (who were understandably terrified, given that they'd stolen from him on more than one occasion, and given that he was Christopher Carrion) and discovered that after he'd left, she'd fallen over the edge of the world with that wretched fisherman and her geshrat friend's head.

Carrion thought he'd grieved after he'd had Boa killed, but this was incalculably worse. This time he was left with absolutely nothing. He'd severed ties with his grandmother because of the girl and because she'd reunited him with his father who'd shown him all his grandmother had robbed him of in her ambition to have a loyal apprentice. He needn't have been a lonely wretched monster all these years. Carrions carried darkness within them, yes, but his father had shown him that it needn't be the only thing to fill them.

Now his father was dead, having freed the souls of Carrion's older brothers and mother and gone with them to Paradise. So Carrion had no family. He didn't regret his actions, but he regretted the loneliness he'd been left with.

Something had happened between Mater Motley and Those Who Walk Behind the Stars after the events on Scoriea. She'd either displeased them with how out of hand her executions had gotten or done something else to incur their wrath, because after Absolute Midnight's darkness had gone, so had she. Gorgossium was now ruled by the Patchwork Council of the Sisterhood of the Thread. By right and by force, Carrion could have returned and claimed his rightful title of Lord of Midnight, but he had little desire to. The Sisterhood was powerful, but, despite being well-able to force them into submission, Carrion let the women rule Gorgossium. They at least kept an order to the dark deeds there. Besides, he knew what that life had been like, and it would have made him even more miserable than he was now.

What he had done instead was seek out Letheo. He'd found the Beast Boy in an abandoned lunatic asylum on Huffaker. It was easy enough to subdue him, and by the time the Beast Boy woke up, Carrion had made enough Green Thuaz to keep the boy's bestial nature at bay for a long time.

As he'd hoped, Letheo was grateful enough to serve him once more. But, more importantly, Carrion was no longer alone. By the time he made his way to his father's old house on Idjit, most of the madness caused by Absolute Midnight had settled down. He made it his business, however, to exterminate the more potent fiends lingering in the area around his new home and the village of Eedo.

The initial terror of the townsfolk when they saw the Lord of Midnight stalking around murdering monsters was mitigated as they realized he was protecting them. He made it clear to them that he was going to live in his father's house from now on, and if the villagers offered him no trouble, he'd have no desire to trouble them. He'd even told them that they could ask him for help if any fiends came wandering about. It was to his advantage to keep his new environment peaceful, which meant killing any predators and making sure the villagers had as little reason as possible to bother him.

The village was astounded to hear the gentle and quiet Mr. Kithit, the Card Reader, had actually been Zephario Carrion, once Lord of Midnight and the most feared man in all the Hours, and now his son, Christopher Carrion, also once Lord of Midnight, intended to live in his father's home near the village. The fact that he had exterminated the dangerous beings leftover after Absolute Midnight and that he had offered his continued protection against such creatures made them a little less uneasy about their new neighbor.

And so, Christopher had settled into a quiet life with Letheo for company, his life one series of perfunctory motions. Until Boa had shown up, almost entirely covered in Finnegan Hobb's blood, offering him anything and everything he wanted in return for his forgiveness. She offered her assistance and knowledge to help him conquer the Hereafter, offered him physical pleasures which he had never been allowed to indulge in, and told him that she regretted her actions and yearned for his love once more.

He killed her with his bare hands so quickly she had no time to defend herself, and she certainly hadn't seen it coming. A small portion of Carrion hated himself for destroying his onetime love and only remaining choice for a partner, but mostly Carrion was pleased with his decision. Boa wanted him for his power and influence. At one time in his life, this would have been perfectly acceptable if it was the price for her love. Now, however, he knew better. She could not and never had loved him, and what she offered was make-believe to ease his loneliness. Boa could only give him words and hollow physicality.

Christopher was sitting in his study, staring out the window at the starry sky and considering the choices that had led him to that moment. The cause for all the changes in him, almost exclusively for the better, was the girl. Candy Quackenbush. The girl who had disappeared over the edge of the world, and taken all his hope of real happiness with her.

Candy had never claimed to love him. She had never led him to believe that he would ever have anything truly intimate with her. But she was honest with him. She didn't fear him. And her actions told him more than words ever could that she cared what happened to him. She had even claimed his friendship, the first to ever do so. And he had no need to employ the skeptical ear that Boa had made him develop; in her voice, in her eyes, and in her interactions with him, Candy had shown her sincerity.

Carrion's wistful musings were interrupted by the slap of Letheo's bare feet down the tiles of the hallway. He wondered what would make the Beast Boy run for him. Letheo opened the door to the study without knocking, which would have usually earned him a scowl, perhaps a rebuke if Carrion was in a bad mood, but the look of excitement on Letheo's face told Carrion that something miraculous must be happening.

Indeed it was. "I can smell her coming!" Letheo was gasping, despite the fact that he couldn't have run very far from anywhere in the house. "Candy! She's coming here!"

The withered heart Christopher still possessed came to life in an explosion of joy and love. Candy! The one person in the world who could make a dead man like him feel alive. His nightmares felt his exhilaration, and even though he felt nothing loathsome or monstrous to encourage them, they swam in swift circles around his head, echoing his excitement.

A knock on the door had Carrion in a sudden panic. What was she doing here suddenly after being missing for so long? He felt confident it wasn't for hostility, and she had called them friends, but Candy had a great many friends. Why would she seek him out?

Striding past Letheo to answer the door, Carrion's joy was lessened, even as he laid eyes on the most beautiful creature he'd ever beheld. Candy's black glossy hair was to her shoulders, and she was dressed in long purple tunic with dark green trousers. But the thing that Christopher couldn't get over was that her heterochromic eyes were red, shining with unshed tears.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly, voice mostly steady.

"Of course," Carrion said automatically, despite this unsatisfactory and unexpected reunion. He traded a look with Letheo and saw that the Beast Boy was also puzzled and concerned. They stepped aside as Candy stepped over the threshold.

"I wanted to talk with you about something, Christopher," she said, voice still quiet. It was almost lost in the sound of Letheo gently closing the door.

His name on her lips jolted his heart and warmed his whole body, despite his growing apprehension of what exactly had brought her to his doorstep. "We can talk in the living room, if you'd like."

Carrion moved ahead to lead Candy back into the living room. He gestured her to the small couch across from his favorite armchair. When they were both seated, Carrion asked, "What did you want to talk about, Candy? I confess, I'm very pleased…to…see…"

The words died as the girl dissolved into tears. Christopher glanced to the Beast Boy, who was hovering in the doorway, and saw that he was at as much of a loss as his master. As the Lord of Midnight, he had only reveled in cries and sobs. Now what was he supposed to do with them?

"I'm sorry," Candy said, trying to control herself. With a good deal of deep breaths and sniffs, her cries died away.

"I'll get you some water, Candy," Letheo said.

As he disappeared from sight, Carrion tried to think of something…comforting…to say. It was like trying to speak another language that one had heard before but did not know what the words meant. He knew the phrases one might use in a situation like this, but his tongue resisted speaking them.

"I heard you went over the edge of the world." It was hardly a soothing topic, but Carrion was at a loss.

Candy nodded. Letheo came back in, handing her a cool glass of water. She gave him a small smile before sipping it gratefully. Letheo moved to stand by Carrion's armchair. Both men were eager to hear of her adventures in the previously thought inescapable void.

Setting her glass down on the end table next to the couch, Candy said, "I can't tell you much about it. Something won't let me give specifics of my time there."

She looked into Carrion's eyes and said, "But I came to find you because…Gazza is dead."

This time, her tears were almost silent as Carrion gaped at her. Surely she hadn't meant that she wanted Carrion instead now? No, some other reason made her seek him out.

As if she had heard him, she said, "You remember what you told me in Tazmagor? You asked if I had ever loved someone and then lost my beloved. I told you I hadn't."

Carrion remembered now. "And I said we should speak again when things were different." He hadn't really anticipated Candy taking him up on that offer. And a year ago, he was still fixated on Boa. He hadn't thought about what it would mean if Candy did want to have that discussion.

"Letheo, could I speak with Christopher alone?" It was easy to hear the cries she was stifling as she spoke.

"Of course, Candy. I'm…sorry…" The Beast Boy was just as uncomfortable with comforting as Carrion. He slid out the door and closed it behind him.

Candy pulled her knees up and buried her face in them to stifle her sobs. Carrion managed to make out, "I had no idea how badly I could hurt! This…doesn't seem possible. I'm not actually frozen, am I? Everything feels so cold."

Carrion wasn't ready for the outpouring of feelings. "You aren't frozen. You're warm and breathing."

"How can you be sure? I'm over here." Candy had calmed a little, and she looked at him from behind her knees.

He wasn't certain he was understanding her correctly, but Christopher rose and went to sit beside her. Carefully, unsure of whether this was an invitation to get closer, to touch, he took one of her hands in his. It was remarkably warm, and it seemed to spread that warmth through him to his wretched heart.

"You're warm. You're alive." Carrion knew that normal, healthy people had way to deal with grief that made their lives at least a little better, not incalculably worse. But his instincts were all about vengeance and making others miserable so one wasn't alone in their misery. None of that was suitable advice for Candy.

No advice was needed as Candy insinuated herself into Carrion's arms. She was partially sitting on his lap before pressing her face to the front of his shoulder to stifle fresh sobs.

Carrion had never received that much gentle contact in his life. _Never_. He was overwhelmed with how pleasant it felt, how incredibly _good_ it felt to be touched. For the first time in his life, Carrion didn't feel like an unlovable monster.

After a few moments, Candy stiffened and pulled her face away from his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! Here I am jumping on you and blubbering all over your clothes. I'm so selfish…"

She tried to get off of him. But _Carrion_ was selfish. His powerful arms pulled her in close and didn't let go. When her odd eyes met his, confused, he said, "You can cling and cry all you want, Candy. It's not as if you don't have reason. You aren't selfish."

Permission granted, Candy let go again, clinging even harder and sliding entirely onto his lap. Selfish indeed. She had a shattered heart, but Carrion was in heaven. He hated her pain, hated how broken she was, but he loved the way she trusted him with her vulnerability. She hadn't wanted Letheo to even see it, but she was practically begging Carrion to hold her.

So he did. His arms wrapped around to hold her close, he let one hand slide up and down her back, while the other held the back of her head, fingers lightly rubbing her scalp. It felt righter than anything ever had. She _belonged_ in his arms.

After a little while, Candy calmed, and Carrion realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. That was another first. Dying in his arms, by his hands, sure, people had done that. But no one was comforted enough to sleep soundly because he held them. Carrion could breed only nightmares, never sweet dreams.

It was a time like this that made him rueful of his collar, however much he loved his children. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Candy's head as she slept, show his affection in a physical but non-vulgar way. Not that he could ever risk doing anything Candy might find vulgar. He was still amazed that she was willing to offer him anything after all she'd seen of him; his deceptions, his grotesquery, his wickedness, his unbridled rage, his wounded naked body, and, of course, his rotted living corpse. A sexual pass at her could spell the end of their friendship. So no matter how hard it was, he would keep his love friendly, at least on the outside.

He held her quietly and stroked her hair some more for an hour or so before she awoke. She stirred slowly, and a brown eye and a blue one blinked up at him, sleepily confused. "Christopher?"

"I'm here. You are, of course, welcome to stay with Letheo and me for as long as you wish. We would be glad to have your company," he told her, his heart aching with hope that she would stay.

Candy kept looking up at him, and those eyes were hypnotic. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

And Carrion suddenly felt distinctly uncomfortable with Candy's proximity and her fond words which, combined, were beginning to draw a more physical reaction from him. He carefully held Candy so she did not touch anywhere near his groin, uncertain of how she might react or how well his control would hold.

He slipped her off of him gently, helping her stand. "Well, let's get you settled. This was my father's house, and there are only two bedrooms. You can have mine."

Candy immediately protested. "I can't take your room!"

Carrion smiled slightly. "I spend most of my time in my study. Besides, Candy, what use have I for a bed?"

It took a few seconds to get the picture. "Oh, because of your collar."

"I sleep in the armchair in here. It is no great sacrifice for you to take my room. We can settle further details later, okay?"

She just nodded and wrapped an arm around him as they walked. It felt odd, if pleasant, to have Candy acting so fond and clingy. Then again, if he'd had someone to hold in those bleak years following Boa's murder, he'd be loath to ever let go too.

They passed the door to the kitchen and Carrion saw Letheo sitting at the little table they shared their meals at, looking concerned. When he saw them go by, he asked, "Need anything?"

"Candy will be staying with us for a while. Would you go buy some clothes suitable for her?" Carrion asked.

Letheo grinned. "You got it. I'm glad you're staying, Candy."

Candy offered him a small subdued smile as he passed them and headed out the front door. "So, what do you do for money now that you've retired from being an aristocrat?"

Carrion rolled his eyes. "You don't become as politically powerful as I was without the capacity for foresight and advanced planning. I hid many stashes of wealth around the Hours over the years. Most were intact when I went looking. And the villagers sometimes send small tributes for my ongoing assistance in taking care of encroaching beasts."

"Monster hunting," Candy said with a smile. "You and Finnegan, huh?" Then she frowned. "I haven't seen him since I got back. I know Boa had him on Huffaker during Absolute Midnight, but-"

She saw the look on Carrion's face and went pale. He actually felt bad for Hobb, after all was said and done. They'd both been tricked by the wicked witch, but Hobb had been drawn in first upon her return to life. From what Carrion understood, the only reason he hadn't been first was that he was not at his normal address when she first came calling. Had he been on Gorgossium, he might have fallen back into being a love-hungry fool.

"I can only assume he's dead; Boa was covered in his blood when she showed up here," Carrion said.

At his mention of Boa visiting, Candy drew away from him and put her back to the wall of the hallway. "Boa? She was here?"

Carrion nodded. "She came offering me insight of the Hereafter, any physical pleasures I could want from her, as well as her undying love in return for my forgiveness of her."

Candy looked very nervous now. "What did you say to that?"

"Nothing." Carrion shrugged. "I snapped her neck and dumped her body over the cliff."

Eyes wide, Candy asked, "Really? Why? Wasn't she your princess?"

A sigh slipped from Carrion as he said, "Yes, she was. But after our conversation in Tazmagor and then the battle on Mt. Galigali, I realized she was no longer important to me. And I certainly recognized how she had manipulated and deceived me. I can see now what true feelings look and feel like. Once I knew that, everything she had said or done seemed like pathetic play-acting. I'm not so pathetic anymore."

Candy looked at him, trying to assess his mood as he said this. She must have come to some positive conclusion because she rejoined him and wrapped her arm around him once more. "You're not pathetic at all. You're the strongest that I've ever seen you."

That she would say that, and clearly mean it, when he was just a man living in a house on Idjit reinforced his feelings for her. Candy didn't want him for titles or money or power. She had first claimed his friendship when he was a broken and wretched rotting creature. And she thought him strong now because he'd matured enough to see past false love because he'd found the real thing. She didn't seem to realize how heavily he had implied that she was the one who opened his eyes. She likely wasn't in the right frame of mind for such a thing to jump out at her. He'd seen the girl herself, and she was fascinating, but the nagging familiarity was what initially made him unable to leave her alone. After that, she was enthralling both because of that familiarity and because she was an extraordinary creature all her own.

Well, there would be time to convince her that his feelings for her had nothing to do with her former room/soulmate. First, he'd have to help her heal after the loss of her beloved. Christopher had to ask himself if he was actually sorry that the fisherman was gone. He eventually concluded that he both was and wasn't. Part of him was very glad that the boy was dead because it had brought Candy back to him with no romantic ties to anyone. But he was also sorry since it had broken Candy in a way that he was all too familiar with.

Carrion opened the door to his bedroom, which was nicely, if not lavishly, furnished. There was just a bed with black silk sheets, a bedside table with a single lamp, and a dresser with a few drawers.

"We can decorate a bit more once you've settled in," Carrion said. "You fell asleep earlier, so I imagine you're tired. You could rest until dinner."

Candy held onto him tighter and said, "No! I mean, please, I don't want to be alone. I think too much. There's a screaming in my head that tears at me."

Carrion drew her into an embrace and murmured, "I know exactly what you mean."

(-)

Letheo had come back to find both Carrion and Candy asleep on the couch in the living room. He smiled and let them rest. He loved Candy, but he knew he would never claim her heart. And Carrion, his prince, his lord, and now his friend, loved Candy beyond all reason. Letheo could be happy for them with a minimum of jealousy. Letheo knew he was lucky enough to just be friends with both her and Carrion, and to have a steady supply of Green Thuaz that meant he never needed to suffer and fear his bestial nature ever again.

He placed his purchases for Candy in Carrion's room, which his lingering bestial senses told him they'd entered. Then he went to the kitchen to cook dinner. He made a few small dishes so Candy would be able to choose something she liked, and so Letheo could observe her taste and prepare the kitchen with supplies to make more dishes she might like.

Somewhat strangely, Letheo enjoyed cooking. Christopher complimented him on his skills, and they both agreed that it was a gentler use than either of them had ever thought to put knives to. Letheo looked forward to cooking for Candy and hopefully hearing her approval of his food.

He was tentative in stirring the two, making sure he didn't touch either of them. They were both powerful and dangerous enough that startling them would be a mistake. He ended up just standing in the doorway calling them in a progressively louder voice.

Candy stirred first and a small groan escaped her before she sat up. "What smells so good?"

Carrion, also awakened, replied, "It smells like Letheo is done with dinner."

"I am. I made a few things so we can find out what Candy likes," Letheo said from the doorway.

He had no sooner turned to leave than two startled exclamations came from behind him. Candy said, "Your nightmares are freaking out! Christopher, what _is_ that?!"

Letheo turned to see what she was talking about. The three sickly yellow threads were thrashing in the water to the left of Carrion's head as another thread swam in lazy circles, occasionally gently brushing Carrion's cheek, on the right side. It was a light pink.

(-)

**Whoo! I'm sure I won't get a ton of reads or reviews, given the underpopulated fandom, but if someone out there likes this, it'd be great to let me know. Even one review ever for this would bolster my spirits. I intend to keep writing regardless. I really hope you've enjoyed this!**

**P.S. I will address why Malingo isn't with her.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sweet Dream

**Glad to get that first chapter posted. I had most of it written for years. Now, hopefully I'll entertain you with chapter 2!**

**Shoutout to Meg S, who gave me a review like 5 days after I first posted! (Again, I expected almost no reviews, if one.) Dear, you brighten my heart. ^_^**

**Then FrozenFragile's review showed up after I had contented myself with one review! All the warm fuzzies! Thanks for the encouragement, both of you.**

(-)

Never in his considerably long life had anything like this happened to Carrion. Since he had retired to Idjit, all but three of his nightmares had retreated back into his skull. Even with all he'd seen, all he'd done, whatever peace he found in his retirement meant that his brain didn't create as many.

He loved all of his children, but this new thread child was alarming. It had appeared without warning and repelled his nightmares. That wasn't to say it was unpleasant. Quite the opposite, in fact. It swam leisurely through the waters of Carrion's mind, and whenever it brushed against his face (which it did frequently), the spot it touched grew warm, and Carrion felt comforted.

"It's pink," Letheo said from the doorway.

"Where did it come from?" Candy asked.

Both comments made Carrion roll his eyes. "Where all my children come from: my head."

Candy frowned at his dismissive tone. "Yes, but why? Is it a new kind of nightmare? It doesn't look like it, but that's all you make, right?"

In truth, Carrion wasn't sure how to respond to that. This new thread child was, without question, not a nightmare. But Candy had a valid point: nightmares were all that his mind could conceive. Except…what had he been dreaming before Letheo had woken them? It was…warm. Sunlight he didn't recoil from and some happiness that he didn't want to destroy. He couldn't remember the rest.

"It's a sweet dream," Christopher said as he realized it. It was the only answer that made sense. Well, mostly made sense. But with the retreat of most of his nightmares, Christopher had realized that he'd begun changing, had already changed in many ways. Perhaps his mind was evolving and adapting beyond the horrors of Midnight.

The Carrions had always been connected to Gorgossium; had ruled it for many centuries, but they used to live on Pyon. Perhaps that was for a reason. Growing up in a place that bred terror and misery had left Christopher with nothing to compare it to. He had always had nightmares, and only nightmares, so he hadn't thought he was capable of anything else.

But what if that was part of the curse of being a Carrion? The rot in their souls fed upon the untold dark energy of the Midnight Hour. Terror that his father was, his wife and children had not shared his disposition, as far as Christopher could tell. Because they _lived_ on Pyon. In ruling Gorgossium, his father spent a great deal more time on the island. Time that exposed him to the darkness, that provided him with many opportunities to steep his soul in it. Zephario could indulge in as many wicked deeds as he wanted, free to invent new torments and magnify pain.

But after Zephario had left Christopher and the hag, he had eventually settled here. The villagers described his father as gentle and kind. Good with the children. Despite his extensive burn scars, the villagers didn't fear him.

Maybe being free from Midnight meant Christopher could become someone else. Or perhaps just become who he had always been, who had been smothered with darkness and forbidden from showing himself. He could be someone capable of…happiness.

At this last thought, he met Candy's inquiring gaze. She gave him a gentle smile. "A sweet dream? That's…actually kind of cute."

Carrion would have been less surprised if she'd slapped him. "I'm confident in saying that is an accusation I have never heard before."

Candy's smile broadened. "It isn't an accusation, Christopher. It's a compliment." She stepped closer to him, slowly raising a hand to press against the glass on the right side of his face. His sweet dream immediately swam to her, rubbing back and forth across the glass under her hand. His nightmares, however, thrashed in protest at this intruder being welcomed into their domain.

Before he could do it himself, Candy placed her other hand near the nightmares. "Calm down. It isn't as if he'll forget you." The nightmares settled almost immediately. They swam back and forth on the left side of his head, still wary of this new resident.

Now that she was done talking to his nightmares, Candy looked up to meet Carrion's gaze. Her hands were still pressed on either end of his collar, the closest thing he would ever have to her holding his face in her hands. Those hands and those eyes made Carrion feel more naked than he ever had. This girl, with her uncanny eyes, _saw_ him. She was familiar enough with his soul to interact with his children, who only obeyed him. Candy Quackenbush was always exceptional, always dangerous, and she only ever became more so.

"So what was your sweet dream?" Letheo asked, breaking the moment.

Candy removed her hands from his collar, though her eyes still lingered on his children. "Have you really never had one before?"

Carrion thought. "Perhaps once, when I was a young child. Before…" He gestured to the tubes in his head.

"I knew you weren't born with them. Can I ask how…?" Candy trailed off uncertainly.

"Not a story for tonight, I think. We should eat dinner. It smells too good to let it grow cold."

Letheo grinned and turned to walk back to the kitchen. Candy followed closely, while Christopher lingered for a moment longer. He looked at the pink thread still swimming lazily, and the three nightmares pacing. "What power does she have over us? Why would you listen to her?"

His children didn't use words. The sweet dream showed him visions of Candy holding him, smiling at him, laughing with him. She was always sweet, always warm in his dream.

The nightmares gave him different images. The hag held Candy down and used her needles to remove and devour Candy's eyes. He carried her limp body in his arms, knowing he had murdered her. And, to his surprise, Candy with a knife through his heart. Candy with a calculating look that was identical to that of Boa.

However well he had processed Boa's betrayal and Candy's friendship consciously, his unconscious mind still had lingering doubts. It was the deeper, more basic part of him. It recognized Candy as a threat, which she could be. Christopher was certain she wasn't, that she never would be, unless he returned to his former self.

It was clear, however, that at some point, perhaps even that very day, Carrion had absorbed a tiny piece of Candy. It was the only way she could interact with his children the way she did: she was part of him. The question became if the merging went both ways. He hadn't known he was taking some of her with him. Had he given her something of himself in return? How could he tell?

The girl in question peeked her head around the corner. "Christopher, come on. You were the one who said the food was getting cold."

Later. He would look into this later. After they had eaten, perhaps even after everyone was asleep, Christopher would investigate further.

(-)

Some brief meditation after Candy and Letheo went to bed confirmed that Carrion had, indeed, taken some part of Candy's soul inside him and left part of himself in its place. It wasn't something that should happen on accident; even the slightest exchange of essence required elaborate rituals, years of experience honed into skill, and mutual determination and commitment. It was the most difficult and permanent form of magical bonding. It was a marriage of souls.

That troubled Carrion, for, however much he wanted to be with Candy forever, he was fairly certain she did not share that desire. He hadn't meant to bind Candy to him; shackle her against her will. An extraordinary creature like her should never be imprisoned, much less by a monster like himself.

Because this was the act of a selfish monster. Even if he hadn't meant to, Christopher had violated Candy. To reach inside and take from her what he desired without her knowledge or consent…it could almost be called rape.

He felt sick. Of all the monstrous pleasures in his long life, that was one sin he could not bear. His grandmother had encouraged it, told him that it was the only way a deformed being like himself would find physical satisfaction with another person. But, given that it was the only situation his grandmother would allow him to have sex, he had lost most of his appetite for physical pleasures. It only resurfaced when he was in love. And, of course, even then it was never sated.

Carrion just couldn't understand how it could possibly have happened. Candy was a powerful witch; any attempt to breach her magical defenses would have been noticed and repelled. She should have known he had done something. But it had happened without either of them realizing it. Carrion might not have noticed if she hadn't interacted with his nightmares; the piece of her fit inside him so perfectly.

A soft sob reached his ears, and his heart sank. The nightmares that he had no love for, that he had destroyed anytime they physically manifested, were the ones of loss. The pipes in his head and his glass collar were designed to let him breathe darkness and horror. Mater Motley had installed them to make him darker, make him stronger. But the nightmares of Boa, the ones that made him weep like a child, were the essence of his weakness. His waking mind had obsessed enough; he didn't need to live with a manifestation of that tragedy.

Candy kept crying, and he didn't know how to comfort her. Going to her room was more unsettling than anything else, he imagined, and trying to call to her would wake Letheo, although with the Beast Boy's keen ears, she had likely already awoken him.

And Carrion saw an opportunity to explore this bond they shared. He would eventually have to tell Candy what he had done, because the bond between them was new and could still evolve in many ways, but first he needed to discover its origin. What better way to do that than use it?

He sent out an invitation, a welcome for her to come join him. The girl was awake, he knew, and if she was hesitant to approach him because she thought he was asleep, he would encourage her. It was light enough to not scream of magic, and probably wouldn't make her suspicious that it wasn't her own thoughts.

Her cries calmed a little. It was only moments before he heard her get out of bed and softly pad to right outside his study door. There was a quiet knock, to which he said, "Come in, Candy."

It might have been amusing how timidly she poked her head in before the rest of her followed, but the broken look on her face was not funny in the least. She went to sit in the chair next to his. Shuddering breaths that were once sobs slipped from her, and she would not meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry to wake you." It was still so strange to see the girl so shy.

"You did no such thing. And please feel free to come to me whenever you desire, sleeping or awake. It isn't as if I have any pressing business to interrupt." Carrion would be happy for Candy to seek him out for anything and everything. He'd actually be thrilled if she sought him out for no reason whatsoever. Only desiring to be in his company.

"Thank you. You and Letheo are saving me. Before I learned where to find you…I was lost. There was nowhere to go, no one who could understand. Malingo would have saved me too, if he had been there."

It was a point that had bothered Carrion: she was heartbroken that her beloved was dead but didn't mention the geshrat despite showing up without him. "I wondered why you were alone."

"Malingo went on his own for a while. He…wanted to give Gazza and I time alone." Candy wouldn't meet his eyes as she told him this.

Jealousy surged through Carrion, and his nightmares sparked a little. Candy eyed them curiously but didn't mention it. He brought himself under control, made easier as his sweet dream rubbed against his face to comfort him. He could understand how the geshrat felt, strange a statement as that was. The creature was clearly in love with Candy, and how could he not be? Wolfswinkle was a repulsive man and being trapped under his thumb only to be rescued and befriended by Candy; it would inspire the kind of love Carrion would usually think beyond the comprehension of a geshrat. But Candy's geshrat wielded magic, so he was clearly exceptional, as all her friends were.

But "time alone" implied things that Carrion coveted; things that Carrion desired from Candy. He was hideous and wickedly deformed, meaning he could never have those things. His grandmother had been right in saying that force was the only way an undesirable creature like himself could find satisfaction in another; no one would voluntarily touch him.

"I'm glad you found us, Candy. No one should deal with this alone. I did, and I did not emerge a better man for it."

"But you've been so…kind. Even when I last saw you, you were very different from when I met you, but here, now, you seem like a new you." She seemed to take his mouth hanging open as a sign of offence, because she added, "Not that I wasn't fond of you, strange as it was. I thought you were a monster, and you were." Carrion's heart sank before she said, "But there's always been so much more to you that you hide inside, am I right? The Dead Man's House, the Wormwood, the Stormwalker…you've never been the monster you were bred to be."

Carrion was having difficulty catching his breath. Did the girl always know so much about him? Or was it because she now had part of him inside her that gave her such insight? His nightmares, who had designated the left side of the tank as their territory and clouded the liquid around them in anger if the sweet dream tried to approach, writhed and tried to crawl up the glass as if to scare Candy and refute that Carrion was anything less than a monster. The sweet dream swam in rapid circles, clearly excited.

Candy grinned at his children's antics. "Complex. Conflicting natures. You've always been more than a monster, even if you didn't have blatant evidence like your sweet dream."

There was nothing Christopher could think of to say in response to that. He knew he needed to tell her of his crime. His rape of her soul. But it was so much harder a task when she was looking at him with those wonderful eyes and telling him he was more than a monster.

Suddenly biting her lip, Candy asked, "Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't think I can be alone in my room right now."

She sounded afraid that he would deny her, but the things she requested of him, he would beg her for the privilege to do. "Of course. You can sleep here whenever you wish."

That small, shy smile appeared. "Thank you." She moved to the couch and curled up on it, giving him one last smile before she closed her eyes. She was asleep moments later.

It was gratifying how comfortable she was in his company, that she could fall asleep better because he was there. Sleep left one vulnerable, and Candy seemed happy and perhaps even eager to trust him with that vulnerability.

She _trusted_ him. He had to tell her. He needed to do his best to be worthy of her trust. Tomorrow, he decided. He would confess his sins tomorrow.

(-)

**So, this is actually a really quick update, relatively speaking, and I don't expect the third chapter to get out this quickly. Just want to be up front and honest.**

**Notice that Carrion doesn't use Malingo's name and takes a dim view on geshrats as a whole. Hopefully illustrates that he has not transformed into a saint; he has prejudices and flawed thinking like anyone else. (Not that I could ever convince you he is a saint. XP)**


End file.
